Kevin Kline
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. | residence = Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York, U.S. | years_active = 1972–present | education = Indiana University, Bloomington Juilliard School | occupation = Actor | spouse = | children = }} Kevin Delaney Kline (born October 24, 1947) is an American actor and singer. He has won an Academy Award and three Tony Awards and is a 2003 American Theatre Hall of Fame inductee. Kline began his career on stage in 1972 with The Acting Company. He has gone on to win three Tony Awards for his work on Broadway, winning Best Featured Actor in a Musical for the 1978 original production of On the Twentieth Century, Best Actor in a Musical for the 1981 revival of The Pirates of Penzance, and Tony Award for Best Actor in a Play for the 2017 revival of Present Laughter. He made his film debut in Sophie's Choice (1982). For his role in the 1988 comedy hit A Fish Called Wanda, he won the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. In 2003, he starred as Falstaff in the Broadway production of Henry IV, for which he won the Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Actor in a Play. He has been nominated for 2 Emmy Awards, two BAFTA Awards and five Golden Globe Awards. His other films include The Big Chill (1983), Silverado (1985), Cry Freedom (1987), Grand Canyon (1991), Dave (1993), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Ice Storm (1997), In & Out (1997), Wild Wild West (1999), The Road to El Dorado (2000), De-Lovely (2004), The Conspirator (2010), My Old Lady (2014), and Beauty and the Beast (2017). Since 2011, Kline has had a recurring role on the animated comedy series Bob's Burgers. Early life Kline was born in St. Louis, Missouri, to Margaret Agnes Kirk and Robert Joseph Kline (1909-1996). His father was a classical music lover and an amateur opera singer who owned and operated The Record Bar, a record store in St. Louis that opened in the early 1940s, and sold toys during the 1960s and 1970s; his father's family also owned Kline's Inc., a department store chain. Kline has described his mother as the "dramatic theatrical character in our family". Kline's father was Jewish, from a family that had emigrated from Germany, and had become an agnostic. Kline's mother was a Roman Catholic of Irish descent, the daughter of an emigrant from County Louth. Kline was raised in his mother's Catholic faith. He has an older sister, Kate, and two younger brothers, Alexander and Christopher. He graduated from the Saint Louis Priory School in 1965."Kevin Kline Biography" The New York Times, accessed February 12, 2016 In 1997, the school named its new auditorium as the Kevin Kline Theater in his honor. Kline performed selections from Shakespeare as a benefit at the dedication. He attended Indiana University, Bloomington, where he was a classmate of actor Jonathan Banks. He began studying composing and conducting music, but switched to a theater and speech major for his last two years, graduating in 1970. Kline remembers: "When I switched to the Theater Department, all I did was theater...I could barely make it to class because this was my passion."Lindquist, David. "Kevin Kline returns to IU, where his acting began" indystar.com, September 12, 2014 While an undergraduate, he was a co-founder of the Vest Pocket Players, an off-campus theatrical troupe."Kevin Kline" tribute.ca, accessed February 12, 2016 Career In 1970, Kline was awarded a scholarship to the newly formed Drama Division at the Juilliard School in New York. In 1972, he joined with fellow Juilliard graduates, including Patti LuPone and David Ogden Stiers, and formed the City Center Acting Company (now The Acting Company), under the aegis of John Houseman.Klein, Alvin. "Theater. From Juilliard to Shakespeare at a Pond" The New York Times, July 12, 1992 The Company traveled across the U.S. performing Shakespeare's plays, other classical works, and the musical The Robber Bridegroom, founding one of the most widely praised groups in American repertory theatre. At Juilliard, he studied singing with Beverley Peck Johnson. In 1976, Kline left The Acting Company and settled in New York City, doing a brief appearance as the character "Woody Reed" in the now-defunct soap opera Search for Tomorrow. He followed this with a return to the stage in 1977 to play Clym Yeobright opposite Donna Theodore as Eustacia Vye in The Hudson Guild Theater production of Dance on a Country Grave, Kelly Hamilton's musical version of Thomas Hardy's The Return of the Native. In 1978, he played the role of Bruce Granit, a matinée idol caricature, in Harold Prince's On the Twentieth Century, for which he won his first Tony Award. In 1981, Kline appeared with rock diva Linda Ronstadt and singer Rex Smith in the New York Shakespeare Festival's Central Park production of Gilbert and Sullivan's The Pirates of Penzance, winning another Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical, for his comically dashing portrayal of the Pirate King. In 1983, he played the role in a film version of the musical, also with Ronstadt, Smith and Angela Lansbury, which had a limited theatrical release.Maslin, Janet. "'The Pirates of Penzance' OvervieW" The New York Times, accessed February 12, 2016 In the ensuing years, Kline appeared many times in New York Shakespeare Festival productions of Shakespeare plays, including starring roles in Richard III (1983),"'King Richard III', Delacort Theater" lortel.org, accessed February 12, 2016 Much Ado About Nothing (1988),"'Much Ado About Nothing', Delacort Theater" lortel.org, accessed February 12, 2016 Henry V (1984),"'Henry V', Delacort Theater" lortel.org, accessed February 12, 2016 and two productions of Hamlet, in 1986"'Hamlet' 1986, Delacort Theater" lortel.org, accessed February 12, 2016 and 1990 (which he also directed)."'Hamlet' 1990, Delacort Theater" lortel.org, accessed February 12, 2016 A videotape of the 1990 production has aired on PBS. He also appeared in a Lincoln Center production that combined the two parts of Henry IV on Broadway at the Vivian Beaumont Theatre in 2003 as Falstaff. Kline was nominated for the 2004 Tony Award, Actor in a Play."'Henry 1V Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed February 12, 2016Simonson, Robert. "Lincoln Center Hears the Chimes at Midnight as Ambitious 'Henry IV' Opens" Playbill, November 20, 2003 Dubbed "the American Olivier" by New York Times theater critic Frank Rich for his stage acting,Charles Isherwood, "This King, This Courtier, These Kevin Klines", nytimes.com, January 1, 2008. Kline finally ventured into film in 1982 in Sophie's Choice. He won the coveted role of the tormented and mercurial Nathan opposite Meryl Streep. Streep won an Academy Award for her performance in the film. Kline was nominated for a 1983 Golden Globe award (New Star of the Year)"'Sophie's Choice' Golden Globe Awards and Nominations" goldenglobes.com, accessed February 11, 2016 and BAFTA Award for Most Outstanding Newcomer To Film."'Sophie's Choice' Awards and Nominations" hollywood.com, accessed February 11, 2016 During the 1980s and early 1990s, Kline made several films with director Lawrence Kasdan, including The Big Chill, Silverado, Grand Canyon, I Love You to Death, and French Kiss. He played Donald Woods in Richard Attenborough's Cry Freedom opposite Denzel Washington about the friendship between Activist Stephen Biko and editor Donald Woods. In 1989, Kline won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role in the British comedy A Fish Called Wanda, in which he played a painfully inept American ex-CIA thug opposite John Cleese's genteel British barrister and Jamie Lee Curtis' femme fatale/con woman. In 2000, the American Film Institute ranked the film twenty-first on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Laughs. Other awards have included Drama Desk Awards, Golden Globe awards, a Gotham Award, a Hasty Pudding Theatricals Man of the Year Award, and a St. Louis International Film Festival Lifetime Achievement Award. He was inducted in the American Theatre Hall of Fame in 2003. He has a star on the St. Louis Walk of Fame. Film reviewers have praised Kline. Newsday critic Lynn Darling wrote on July 13, 1988, that Kline "has proved himself to be one of the most talented and versatile American actors of his generation." Kline played the title role in King Lear at the Public Theater and took the lead role in a Broadway production of Cyrano de Bergerac opposite Jennifer Garner. That production was forced to close temporarily after only 11 performances as a result of the Broadway stagehands' strike, but subsequently reopened. Cyrano was filmed in 2008 and aired as part of PBS's Great Performances series in January 2009. In January 2008, Kline won a Screen Actors Guild award for his portrayal of Jaques in Kenneth Branagh's film As You Like It, adapted from Shakespeare's play. The film premiered theatrically in 2006 in Europe. It bypassed theatres and was sent straight to HBO in the U.S. Kline's film The Conspirator premiered during the Toronto International Film Festival in 2010 and was described as an "old-fashioned historical thriller". It was well received by most critics. Kline also starred in the 2012 comedy Darling Companion alongside Diane Keaton. In 2017, Kline returned to Broadway in a revival of the play Present Laughter, for which he received his third Tony Award. In December 2004, Kline became the 2,272nd recipient of a star on Hollywood Walk of Fame,"Kline gets Hollywood star", TheAge.com.au, December 4, 2004. for his contributions to the motion picture industry, located at 7000 Hollywood Boulevard. He guest stars alongside Bryce Dallas Howard in the VH1 series Hopeless Fountain Kingdom. Personal life Kline met actress Phoebe Cates in 1983. They began dating in 1985 and married in 1989. The couple live on the Upper East Side of Manhattan in New York. They have two children, Owen Kline (born 1991) and Greta Kline (born 1994), who fronts the band Frankie Cosmos. After his son, Owen, was diagnosed with juvenile diabetes, Kline became active with the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation. In November 2004, he was presented with the JDRF's Humanitarian of the Year award by Meryl Streep for his volunteer efforts on behalf of the organization. The Kevin Kline Awards honor theatre professionals in St. Louis in an array of categories, which include best actor and actress, set design, choreography, and new play or musical.Brown, Dennis. "Great Expectations" Riverfront Times, December 14, 2005"Official website" kevinklineawards.org, accessed February 11, 2016Jones, Kenneth. "St. Louis' Kevin Kline Awards Go to Steven Woolf, 'Red', Curtis Holbrook, 'Awake and Sing!', 'Immigrant' and More" playbill.com, April 4, 2012 Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Academy Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Tony Awards Drama Desk Awards BAFTA Awards Screen Actors Guild Award Golden Globe Awards Other awards References External links * * * * * * }} Category:1947 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male Shakespearean actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American Theater Hall of Fame inductees Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Indiana University alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from St. Louis Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Miniseries or Television Movie Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from the Upper East Side Category:Tony Award winners Category:Catholics from New York (state)